


Вечернее рандеву

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Last Exile, Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing
Genre: F/M, Het, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычный танец может превратиться в нечто большее, особенно когда давление обязательств кажется невыносимым</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечернее рандеву

— Что ты думаешь обо всем этом?  
— Тебе идет это платье! — жизнерадостно отвечает Дио, и Татьяна хмыкает, покосившись на него. Способность принца Эраклеа выглядеть то совершеннейшим ребенком, то высокомерным чудовищем ничуть не угасла с возрастом. Гильдийские белые одежды универсальны: уместны и на светском рауте, и в ангаре, и даже сочетаются с ее платьем.  
— Все напряжены. Давящая атмосфера…  
— Ты просто сама слишком напряжена, — тон гильдийца беспечен, хотя Татьяна ясно видит, как он краем глаза наблюдает за Алаудой, встающим из-за стола и исчезающим в толпе. – Хочешь, потанцуем?  
— Нет! Я не… — Татьяна пытается возразить, но Дио уже схватил ее за руку и почти насильно ведет к вальсирующим парам.  
— Храбрый капитан «Сильвиуса» не умеет танцевать?..  
— Я военный, а не великосветская дама, — сердито отрезает Татьяна.  
— Одно другому не мешает. Не волнуйся, — Дио с улыбкой кладёт руку ей на талию. – Просто подчиняйся ритму.  
— Я не волнуюсь, — и, вздернув подбородок, Татьяна вспоминает уроки танцев в академии. Это было так давно… в другом мире. В другой жизни.  
— А когда ты успел научиться танцевать? Насколько я помню, ты долгое время находился в обществе пиратов.  
— Чему тут учиться? – удивляется Дио. – Я просто смотрел, как танцуют люди, вот и все. Обычные наблюдения.  
— Некоторые люди тратят годы, чтобы научиться танцевать.  
— Жаль, что они не тратят жизнь на что-то более приятное.  
Татьяне не хватает подвижности, но этот недостаток легко компенсирует Дио, без особого труда подстроившись под свою партнершу. Она намеревалась смотреть по сторонам и не терять бдительности, но сейчас взгляд то и дело замирает где-то на уровне воротника Дио и медленно, с выражением чуть ли не томным, за которое Татьяна почему-то не слишком усердно себя порицает, перемещается на его губы, когда он что-то говорит.  
Дио красив, и давно уже не мальчишка, а она слишком часто забывает о силе, таящейся в этом хрупком на вид теле. Татьяна – заложница своего амплуа и не может позволить себе личные привязанности на «Сильвиусе», — и ладонь Дио, которая скользит по её талии, но не переходит в этом прикосновении рамок приличия, лишний раз напоминает ей об этом.  
— Ты хорошо двигаешься, — одобрительно говорит Дио.  
— Ты тоже неплох, — решается на подобие ответного комплимента Татьяна.  
— Неплох? – смеется Дио. – Такого мне еще не говорили! А я ведь много чего умею, Татьяна.  
Мягкий тембр голоса гильдийского принца заставляет Татьяну незаметно прикусить собственную щеку, отчего лицо её тут же искажает гримаска недовольства: не хватало еще, чтобы она поддалась его обаянию!  
— Ну и воспитание у тебя, — скучающе отвечает она.  
— Оно было многогранным и очень многоплановым.  
Он красив, с неудовольствием снова отмечает про себя Татьяна, раздраженная собственным интересом к этому изящному созданию. И почему она раньше не обращала на этот факт внимания? Хотя, это к лучшему, конечно.  
Музыка замолкает, Дио целует ее руку, и она криво улыбается. Капитан ведь не обязан придерживаться целибата, и желать внимания или других радостей жизни так естественно.  
Мужчины раздражали Татьяну. Наглые скоты, даже если они затянуты в мундиры и кажущиеся идеальными манеры. Одна и та же суть; желание использовать, доминировать, подчинить себе и возвышаться над женщиной бесили ее невероятно. А за снисходительное отношение и пусть не высказываемое, но подразумеваемое мнение, что женщине пристало не управлять ваншипом, а похоронить себя на кухне, Татьяне хотелось пустить самоуверенных самцов на скотобойню.  
Но Дио совсем не такой. Или это просто она давно была лишена такого общества?.. Постоянное пребывание на корабле не шло ей на пользу, раз она сегодня так неспокойна; или же виной всему платье?..  
Серо-голубые лукавые глаза внимательно следят за выражением лица Татьяны.  
— Капитан, ты слишком долго думаешь. Иногда это лишнее.  
— В Гильдии тебя явно не учили быть вежливым.  
— Конечно же, нет! Мне это не нужно! – и не понять, говорит он правду, или это незамысловатая шутка.  
Быть решительным капитаном «Сильвиуса», когда совсем неожиданно хочется, чтобы эти губы коснулись не только руки в перчатке, когда танец завершается, очень сложно.  
— Ты как будто разочарована, — словно бы невзначай замечает он.  
— Чем именно? – холодно спрашивает Татьяна, отпивая воду из бокала. Она уже отошла от Дио на расстояние целого шага, и странная слабость, так внезапно одолевшая ее, понемногу отступает.  
— Тем, что танец закончился. Давай потанцуем еще?  
Татьяна снова протягивает ему руку, оправдываясь тем, что делать здесь все равно больше нечего. Обычный танец, ничего особенного – в самом деле, что это с ней? По сравнению с некоторыми она достаточно хорошо танцует, и почему-то сегодня не хочется как можно скорее возвращаться на «Сильвиус», хоть она и капитан. Подпирать стену весь вечер было бы не самой лучшей перспективой, к тому же взгляды мужчин раздражают. Она заметила, когда один из офицеров направился было к ней, но, видя, что она позволила снова увлечь себя в зал, с недовольным лицом отошел к балкону.  
Она больше не чувствует скованности и не опасается случайно наступить Дио на ногу. Неясное чувство, снова охватившее ее, похоже на азарт. В этой ситуации не может быть ни охотника, ни жертвы; просто два зверя, один свободный, а другой попавшийся по собственной воле в капкан обязательств. Татьяна больше не укоряет себя за странные мысли. Она строит предположения, но не ищет ответы всерьез.  
Насколько Дио опытен? Даже если не очень, это все равно лучше, чем ничего или ночи с Алисией. Все прикосновения заранее известны, словно просчитаны, даже взгляд один и тот же, такой невыразительный; и единственным утешением утром был кофе, который Алисия приносила, но запрещала Татьяне пить в кровати, вынуждая ее одеваться и садиться за стол. Отношения приедаются, когда длятся слишком долго и когда вы обе знаете, что вряд ли что-то изменится. Татьяна невольно становилась заложницей своего положения и не могла позволить себе променять здравый рассудок на какие-то плотские, да еще и долговременные, удовольствия, да еще и с тем, кто будет убеждать тебя оставить опасную стезю капитанства. Но Дио уж точно не придет в голову убеждать ее в чем-то настолько обыденном и глупом.

Постоянное незримое давление сегодня ощущалось как никогда остро. Увы, она с самого начала понимала, что ее будут сравнивать с предыдущим капитаном, и не могла позволить себе многое из того, что хотелось бы. Она не могла и не хотела быть вторым Алексом Роу, она просто была… другой.  
Татьяна не имела склонности рассматривать свою жизнь в негативном свете, но почему-то сегодня никак не могла взять себя в руки. Утренняя ссора с Алисией всё не хотела забываться. Алисия переоценивает значение слов, и то, что Татьяна, высказав, могла благополучно похоронить в памяти как нечто уже прошедшее, больше не имеющее значения, не забывает. Да, хорошо, что у Алисии такой спокойный характер; но иногда так хотелось чего-то большего – большего, чем могла дать ей эта девушка, которая непонятно зачем спит с ней – то ли из светлого чувства, то ли из солидарности. Мол, вот посмотри на себя – кто тебе поможет, кроме меня? Я одна, и ты одна, но вместе мы сможем утешить друг друга. В их отношениях не было огня, и не могло быть настойчивости или превосходства, равно как и внезапности. Пресность иногда была невыносимой, а прикладываться к бутылке, подобно Алексу Роу, Татьяна пока что не решалась.  
Зато некий гильдиец уж слишком раздражает. Или это не раздражение, а желание соперничества? Пресловутый азарт, и в этой ситуации неизвестно, кто победит, а кто будет побежденным; и это чувство заставляет ее сжать ладонь Дио чуть сильнее, чем положено. Может быть, она ошиблась, и кто-то все же охотник, а кто-то – добровольная жертва? Эта мысль покоробила ее.  
Или же она переоценила значение этих намеков, этих взглядов кошачьих глаз, подчеркнутых золотыми стрелками?.. В конце концов, почему бы и не позволить себе слегка злоупотребить правами капитана?.. Не дожидаться же ей, в конце концов, мифического предложения определенного характера.  
— Дио, какие у тебя планы на вечер? – будничным тоном произносит Татьяна. Так же она могла спросить у него, какая погода за окном, например. Обычный тон, естественный вопрос. Занят? О, ничего особенного. Свободен? Что ж, отлично.  
Светлые брови собеседника приподнялись в шутливом удивлении, но он не стал нарочно изображать обремененность делами.  
— Никаких, но если у тебя будет для меня специальное задание, то я буду рад.  
Татьяна передернула плечами. Что на нее нашло? Это же смешно. Он играет с ней, а она поддается.  
С другой стороны, такими темпами она точно станет как ее кумир, Алекс Роу, светлая ему память. Тот всегда казался выше обычных низменных человеческих желаний, но сегодня Татьяна совсем не может справиться с собой, особенно сейчас, когда гибкое тело Дио так убедительно, так близко – слишком близко – к ее собственному.  
Этим вечером она и так слишком много думала о бывшем капитане «Сильваны». Хотелось забыть хоть ненадолго обо всем этом грузе, обо всех сожалениях и обязательствах, и при этом не приобрести новых, в еще большем количестве и с неожиданными и неприятными последствиями вдобавок. Вместе с тем Татьяне были противны подобные рассуждения.  
— Если будет, что ты на это скажешь?  
— Это будет интересно, — отвечает он, и Татьяна хочет наступить ему на ногу. Думает, что это игра? Но, с другой стороны… почему же не считать это игрой? Игрой без обязательств. Без чрезмерной серьезности, сдавливающей грудь и не дающей свободно вздохнуть.  
— Иногда я тебе завидую, — тихо произносит Татьяна. – Ты ничем не связан.  
— Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься. Не «чем», а «кем». Мы принадлежим разным людям, забыть о которых невозможно, но и если думать о них постоянно, то можно сойти с ума, — тихо говорит Дио, и его улыбка из веселой становится грустной. Рана в его сердце от гибели Люсиолы не заживала.  
Сложные отношения Алисии и Татьяны нередко тяготили последнюю своей размеренностью. Сегодня утром это осозналось как никогда остро. Замкнутый круг этих отношений лишал ее свободы, подавлял, все больше разочаровывал. Каждый новый день становился еще одним кирпичом в стене бессмысленности. Есть ли выход из этого зыбкого лабиринта, или они обе будут блуждать в нем вечно, пока друг другу не опротивеют? Жизнь бурлила за стеной, минуя Татьяну, и ощущать себя чужой на празднике жизни было отвратительно.  
Татьяна смотрит поверх плеча Дио на танцующих людей вокруг. Веселость и беззаботность — она всегда считала это лишним, ненужным, и понимание, что она ошиблась, причиняет тупую боль. Лучше не станет, если она вечером вернется в свою каюту, сопровождаемая взглядом Алисии. Кто был чьей пленницей в такие вечера?..  
Женщины вокруг счастливы и бездумны, очаровательно-беспечны, и Татьяна хочет поддаться этой атмосфере, несмотря на то, что это по большему счету просто умелое притворство. Или она слишком привыкла во всем искать второе дно? Она чувствовала напряжение, но не ошиблась ли, приписав свое состояние окружающим?  
Почему бы не забыть обо всех проблемах этим вечером? Ничего ведь не случится. А если вдруг настанет конец света, то ее трепыхания тем более окажутся бессмысленными. Тот же Алекс, наверное, тоже иногда имел особые причины задерживаться или пропадать – пусть даже и ненадолго. Отовсюду успеть все равно не в силах человеческих и не в силах Татьяны тем более.

— Все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Дио. – У тебя такое странное выражение лица.  
— Да, все в порядке, — отвечает Татьяна, рассеянно улыбаясь, по-прежнему находясь в плену своих мыслей. Тело, ведомое музыкой, скользит в танце, не сбиваясь с ритма, и она случайно ловит полный зависти взгляд женщины в светлом платье. Татьяне становится смешно. Чему тут завидовать?..  
— Прекрати думать о серьезных вещах, — Дио с неудовольствием замечает горькую улыбку Татьяны. – Или тебе все-таки нехорошо?  
Но взгляд Татьяны уже снова живой, усилием воли избавленный от раздумий. Если не произойдет чего-то, что хоть немного выбивалось бы из привычного уклада жизни, на себе и правда можно будет ставить крест. Невозможно было больше откладывать возможность хоть как-то разнообразить эти тягучие будни, эту рутину, которая поглощала ее против воли и в которую Татьяна ежедневно, уже даже бессознательно погружалась, убедив себя в том, что она должна это делать, что это ее обязанность, ее цель, ее смысл жизни. Может быть, этот шанс - не последний, но ждать очередного было такой же глупостью, как и упускать его.  
— Мне очень хорошо, — неожиданно для самой себя отвечает Татьяна, задорно улыбнувшись. Подумать она еще успеет, а пока что ей хочется танцевать с гильдийцем, из глаз которого пропала так несвойственная ему обеспокоенность, уступив место обычной легкомысленности.  
И, под звуки затихающей музыки, пока еще танцующие пары не избавились от ее магии, Дио тянет Татьяну за руку прочь из бального зала, пока никто не заметил их отсутствия. Да и вообще кто бы мог подумать, что они вдруг станут мыслить так схоже, несмотря на прошлые размолвки и откровенную неприязнь? Кто будет следить за ними, когда они отнюдь не главные гости?

Дио слегка наклоняется и целует ее в шею. Он не колеблется. Он не обязан долго думать, прежде чем начать действовать. Татьяна ловит себя на мысли, что хотела бы быть такой же свободной. Нет, ей нравится быть капитаном, но иногда это так далеко от свободы…  
Особенно сегодня. Обычно на светских мероприятиях она чувствовала себя чужой и свысока смотрела на женщин, разряженных в платья невероятных цветов и фасонов; но сейчас ей, как никогда, хочется стать одним целым с этим беззаботным обществом, наслаждаться музыкой и ощущением того, как едва слышно шуршит ее платье, касаясь коленей, и чувствовать, как ползут мурашки по телу от прикосновения к коже чужих рук.  
— Мне нравится, что у тебя короткие волосы, — Дио осторожно выпутал из татьяниной прически искусственный цветок.  
Его мягкий голос словно волной смыл из головы Татьяны все благоразумие. Секунда — и Дио гладит ее по плечам, сдвигая бретели платья. Он прижимает ее к стене, и Татьяна обнимает его за талию, слегка оттягивая пояс.  
— Здесь же скоро людей будет полно, капитан, — Дио снова улыбается, когда Татьяна почти невесомо гладит его по сгибу локтя, словно намекая, что лучше продолжать, а не разговаривать.  
— Не скоро, и мне плевать, что это коридор.  
Ей хочется услышать, как он стонет, теряя контроль и свою всегдашнюю легкомысленность.  
Он явно знает, что к чему. Рука медленно движется выше по ее ноге. Татьяна тянет Дио за длинную прядь, вынуждая его наклониться, и чужие губы послушно касаются ее губ. Татьяна нетерпеливо дергает его за край белых одежд.  
— Дио, это все вообще снимается?  
— Конечно… но это немного позже, — он нашарил рукой дверной замок, и Татьяна неохотно сделала шаг назад в какую-то комнату, окутанную полумраком, против воли разрывая контакт между их телами.  
— Или капитан хотела в коридоре и по-быстрому? – с обычной своей насмешливой интонацией спрашивает Дио, которого позабавил раздраженный вид Татьяны.  
— Твой длинный язык не мешало бы укоротить.  
— Как грубо…  
Татьяна не заметила, что именно дернул на своей одежде Дио; белоснежный гильдийский балахон с едва слышным шелестом скользнул к его ногам.  
— Тебе так идет это платье, что мне совсем не хочется снимать его.  
— Я и сама могу снять, — фыркает Татьяна.  
Он слишком красивый. Ловкие пальцы развязывают шнуровку корсета, а Татьяна тянет руки к гильдийцу, желая, чтобы это идеальное тело соприкоснулось с ее собственным, таким грубым, так возмутительно долго скрытым под голубой тканью.  
Звук охранной сирены настолько нелеп и внезапен, что невозможно не вздрогнуть. В глазах гильдийца на секунду возникает растерянное выражение, но тут же скрывается под светлыми ресницами.  
— Твою мать, — резко произносит Татьяна, отстраняясь. Дио наклоняется, поднимая свою одежду.  
Так долго колебалась – и что? Легкомысленность, не заразиться которой от Дио оказалось так трудно, медленно сходила на нет. Болезненная инъекция реальности, в которой растворяется безобидное стремление…  
Татьяна про себя удивляется, как у гильдийца получается так быстро раздеваться и одеваться: не прошло и нескольких секунд, а он снова был облачен в свои белые одежды. Ей потребуется намного больше времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Она пытается поправить платье, и вдруг чувствует, как чужие руки принимаются её одевать.  
— Не расстраивайся, капитан, — с улыбкой говорит Дио, ловко затягивая корсет Татьяны. — Капитан вполне может решать вопросы разного рода до утра, не возвращаясь на корабль, верно? Я говорю о личных вопросах, если что.  
— Если бы еще у капитана было настроение для этого…  
Дио смеется, отбирая у Татьяны чудом не помявшийся цветок и прикалывая его к ее коротким волосам.  
— Я на это рассчитываю. Ну, а если не будет – буду спасать ситуацию своей прекрасной легкостью характера.  
Татьяна фыркает, поднимая руку и осторожно трогая цветок. Невесть откуда вылезшая булавка тут же колет пальцы. Проклятое украшение! она на «Сильвиусе» перед зеркалом пыталась нормально заколоть его немыслимое количество раз, — а сейчас у Дио это получилось так быстро и с такой легкостью… может, тогда стоило бы попросить Алисию? «Нет, не стоило», – тут же одергивает себя Татьяна. Это было бы лишним.  
— Пойду узнаю, что произошло, и если это была ложная тревога, то я за себя не отвечаю.  
Наверное, не стоило так откровенно демонстрировать свое разочарование, но Татьяна была слишком зла. Держать себя в руках? Быть бесстрастной и рассудительной? Как бы не так! Ей хотелось найти виновника ее проигрыша серым будням с Алисией и душить его долго-долго, или сделать с ним еще что-то очень болезненное – на что фантазии хватит. 

— Давай встретимся, когда ты все уладишь, возле той странной статуи на заднем дворе? – предлагает Дио, больше для вида, чем по необходимости одергивая белоснежный рукав. – Я тоже пойду посмотрю, что произошло.  
Она еще не проиграла. Из мнимой потерянной возможности мгновенно возникла новая, такая же провокационная и волнующая своей неопределенностью и необязательностью, как и неосуществленная первая. Они договаривались о встрече так естественно, как будто она была не первой. Не возникло даже тени неловкости или смущения, никакого внутреннего трепета.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Татьяна.  
Не стоит считать все происходящее чем-то особенным; но ощущение спокойствия так непривычно. Сомнения окончательно и бесповоротно покинули ее – по крайней мере, на этот вечер.  
Они выходят из комнаты и расходятся в разные стороны. Их объединяет общее стремление: поскорей возобновить так неожиданно то появляющуюся, то исчезающую связь.  
Сигнал оказался ложным. Выяснять его причины было уже не в компетенции Татьяны и за пределами ее планов. Чем дальше, тем больше все случившееся казалось ей чем-то абсолютно из ряда вон выходящим. Ощущение неправильности происходящего, незаметно подкравшись, постепенно заполняло ее полностью. Надо же, такие простые действия, такие обычные слова, а сколько противоречивых эмоций…  
Она не особенно надеется, что гильдиец появится. Он и на задания-то через раз вылетал, а тут всего лишь какая-то личная встреча. Придя первой, Татьяна старается отогнать раздражение. Вся эта ситуация приняла странные очертания, и то, что она стоит тут, является апогеем этого абсурда. Она вернется, помирится с Алисией – первый помощник все-таки, а гильдиец забудется сразу же.  
Татьяна хмыкнула, присев на узкую скамью без спинки. Забывать несбывшееся – только этого ей не хватало вдобавок ко всем обязательствам, которые стали казаться этим вечером совершенно неподъемными. Холодный вечерний ветер всколыхнул подол ее платья, откровенно не предназначенного для подобных прогулок и ожиданий, и Татьяна обхватила себя руками за плечи. Давно следовало уйти, но она уже не просто ждала чего-то. Внимание привлекло небо – бескрайнее, темное, всевидящее. Звезды, сплошь усеявшие его, были зрелищем привычным, даже обыденным, но сегодня почему-то вызывали особенный интерес. Татьяна словно видела небо впервые, и оно манило ее к себе с необычайной силой.  
Тишина словно накрыла это место невидимым колпаком. Татьяна давно не чувствовала себя настолько запутавшейся в самой себе и одновременно такой спокойной, почти умиротворенной. Звездам не было до нее никакого дела, а сама Татьяна в детстве так мечтала потрогать их руками, поднимаясь все выше и выше в небо в своих снах. Позже, когда сны превратились в реальность, ей стало казаться глупым это наивное желание прикоснуться к чему-то настолько далекому, но сейчас почему-то она могла представить четко и ясно, как, протянув руку, дотронется до какой-нибудь из великого множества звезд, казавшихся глазами темного неба.  
Она вспомнила, как не так давно обнаружила запись с камеры слежения на «Сильвиусе». Дио вступил в бой с, как теперь она знала, братом самого фюрера. Почти ни одного движения она не могла различить. «Белое наследие» сверкало то тут, то там, а оба тела казались размытыми пятнами, пока Татьяна не догадалась включить замедленный просмотр. Гибкость тела и скорость атак гильдийца были запредельны. Татьяна с интересом, немало позабавившим ее саму, следила за каждым движением сражающихся на экране монитора. А ведь на вид и не скажешь, что Дио может быть настолько опасным противником. Она всегда обманывалась его внешним видом, его наносной легкомысленностью – да и не только она. Пока Дио хотел казаться дружелюбным, будучи заинтересованным в людях и общении с ними, им ничего не грозило. А сегодня она открыла для себя еще одну его сторону, но для этого ей пришлось показать и свою оборотную сторону тоже.  
Алисия иногда упрекала Татьяну в излишней целеустремленности, безразличии к чувствам других людей, чрезмерной увлеченности своим делом. Но разве можно как-то по другому относиться к тому, из чего состоит смысл существования Татьяны?.. Она, опустив глаза, медленно разглаживала ткань платья. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот вечер станет таким сложным, настолько насыщенным… или же это просто усталость дает о себе знать? Татьяна не механизм, и ей хочется почувствовать себя свободной от упреков, вдвойне обидных, если они выражаются только неодобрительными взглядами, а не высказываются прямо. Татьяне всего лишь нужно вдохнуть, как воздуха, немного легкомысленности – хотя бы только этим вечером, хотя бы для того, чтобы напомнить себе, что жизнь многогранна, а не состоит сплошь из будней, источающих иногда такой невыносимый смрад обязательств.

Появившаяся из темноты изящная фигура гильдийца, одетая в белые одежды, заставляет Татьяну отвлечься от тягостных мыслей.  
— Смотрю, ты не особенно торопился.  
— Напротив, — возражает Дио, — я думал, что ты задержишься. Но теперь все это неважно, — он протянул руку Татьяне. – Ты, должно быть, замерзла. Давай уйдем отсюда? Это место мне не очень нравится.  
— Хочешь предложить другое?  
— Да. Более теплое, если ты не против.  
Татьяна в очередной раз за вечер почувствовала, как он несильно сжимает ее пальцы в своей ладони.  
— И какое же?  
Дио оглянулся через плечо, загадочно улыбнувшись.  
— Сейчас увидишь.  
Татьяне не остается ничего, кроме как едва заметно пожать плечами. Она не знает, чего ожидать, и поэтому удивлена, когда Дио приводит ее к своему ваншипу и слегка подталкивает ее к месту навигатора.  
— Но, Дио, это же место Люсиолы…  
— Я знаю. Думаю, сегодня он будет не против, если мы немного прокатимся. Туда, где не будет этой сирены и такого большого количества людей, — Дио демонстративно закатил глаза, вспомнив столпотворение у входа в банкетный зал в самом начале приема.  
Татьяна, не сдержавшись, прижала ладонь к губам, пытаясь сдержать смех. Как у него получается неловкие моменты превращать в забавные? Она не помнит, когда чувствовала себя так легко и непринужденно. Решив подколоть Дио, Татьяна произносит:  
— А раньше тебе были так интересны люди… что ж, все рано или поздно начинает раздражать, верно?  
— Не совсем так. Сегодня вечером мне интересен один конкретный человек. А тебе?  
— Тебе не кажется, что уже поздно спрашивать? – Татьяне приходится снять туфли и подвернуть подол платья, чтобы залезть в ваншип. — Этим вечером меня почему-то интересует один гидьдиец.  
Они с самого начала приняли правила этой игры, обещающей нескучное времяпрепровождение.  
Дио беззаботно смеется.  
— Это радует, когда интересы совпадают, — отвечает он, заводя двигатель.  
Татьяна больше не чувствует тяжести долга. Сегодня вечером она чувствует себя способной дотронуться до звезд и удивительно счастливой.


End file.
